The second you sleep
by Misk-M
Summary: Träume von dir sind schrecklich, Träume von dir sind grausam, denn jedesmal wieder ereilt mich die Angst, dass sie wahr werden könnten. Dass dir das passiert, was ich in meinen Träumen sehe. Wag es ja nicht zu gehen, Sam, sonst leg ich dich übers Knie...


The second you sleep

Autor: Misk-M

Teile: 1/von vorerst 6

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich benutze sie lediglich und Geld verdienen tue ich damit ganz sicher auch nicht.

Warnings: In diesem Teil sind das noch nicht viele. Da ich einfach drauf losgeschrieben habe und somit keine klare Storyline, werde ich die Warnings immer wieder erweitern. Hier also Mystery und Angst

Kommentar: Meine erste Supernatural Story und ich hoffe, dass ihr sie mögen werdet. Einfach Kommis geben, damit ich weiß, ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll. Enjoy.

**************

Prolog

**************

~„Dean…. DEAN….!!"

Laut dröhnte ihm sein eigener Name in den Ohren und er wusste wessen Stimme nach ihm rief. Aber egal, wohin er sich drehte, ob nach oben oder nach unten- Schwärze umfing ihn. Und immer noch rief die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders nach ihm. Aber entdecken konnte er Sam nirgends, immer nur die Farbe Schwarz, als gäbe es nichts anderes. Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, sich zu fragen, warum alles so schwarz um ihn herum war. Wo er sich befand und wieso. Sein Denken drehte sich in diesen Momenten nur um eines: das Finden seines Bruders. Als hätte er irgendetwas vergessen, so fühlte es sich an, seinen Bruder nicht zu finden.

„Sammy!!" rief er zurück, aber seine Stimme hörte sich so fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren an, als wäre es nicht die seine, sondern eine vollkommen andere, die er noch nie gehört hatte.

„Dean, nein! …Tu das nicht… bitte…" keuchte wieder die Stimme seines Kleinen und sie hörte sich verzweifelt an. Ganz so, als müsse er sich gegen jemanden oder gegen etwas zur Wehr setzen. So sehr, dass Dean der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

Er begann umher zu laufen, versuchend, der Stimme seines Bruders zu folgen, obwohl er tief in sich drinnen bereits wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Es war wie eine Ahnung. Und die Schwärze blieb. Aber stehen bleiben konnte er nicht, das wäre wie aufgeben, oder nichts tun, während sein Bruder litt. Seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst. Er spürte sie kaum, er fühlte sich wie eine Maschine. Weiter laufen, einfach nur weiter laufen. Beinahe wäre er dabei gestolpert, über etwas, das sehr plötzlich und wie aus dem nichts einfach vor ihm auf dem Boden aufgetaucht war. Nur eben so hatte er sich noch auf den Beinen halten können, hatte ein Straucheln verhindern können. Allerdings ließ ein Blick nach unten seinen gesamten Körper erstarren. Sam.

Der Körper seines Bruders lag direkt vor ihm und immer noch starr vor Entsetzen ließ Dean sich neben den Körper seines Bruders gleiten. Er brachte nicht einen Ton heraus, seine Kehle war so trocken, dass es bereits schmerzte. Zittrig griffen seine Hände nach dem Jüngeren, der reglos vor ihm lag. Kein Brust heben und senken, kein Atmen, nur vollkommene Stille um sie herum unterbrochen von Deans stockendem Keuchen. Ein Schrei bahnte sich in seiner Kehle einen Weg nach draußen. Fest krallten sich seine Finger in Sams Oberteil, an welchem er den kleineren- größeren- Bruder zu sich zerrte, kaum mehr eines Gedankens fähig.~

Aber noch bevor er seinem Schmerz richtig Luft machen konnte, wurde es kurz komplett schwarz vor seinen Augen, ehe er auffuhr und auf einmal aufrecht in seinem Bett saß- schweratmend. SAM! Ehe er sich umblicken konnte, vernahm er ein leises Atmen neben sich. Schnell rieb er sich seine Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht einer Sinnestäuschung unterlag, oder träumte. Aber Sam blieb neben ihm liegen und atmete auch weiterhin. Ein Schauer der Erleichterung überrollte ihn, als er durch die Dunkelheit hindurch den braunen Schopf seines Bruders unter der Bettdecke hervorlugen sah.

Richtig, er hatte diesen Abend eigentlich weiterfahren wollen, war dann aber doch zu erschöpft gewesen und schneller müde geworden, als er vermutet hatte. Ärgerlich war nur gewesen, dass Sam ihm genau dies schon prophezeit hatte und er daraufhin seinen Bruder verärgert ignoriert hatte. Auch wenn er den Kleinen liebte, aber er hasste es, wenn dieser recht hatte. Jedenfalls hatten sie sich ganz dringend einen Platz zum Rasten suchen müssen, weil Dean diese Nacht nicht im Impala hatte verbringen wollen. Das hatten sie bereits die letzten beiden Nächte getan und irgendwann war auch mal Deans Toleranzgrenze überschritten (was eigentlich meist nicht sonderlich schwer war).

Zudem schienen sie in letzter Zeit eh vom Pech verfolgt zu sein, denn es war so gut wie alles belegt gewesen und es hatte für sie beide nur noch ein Einzelzimmer gegeben. Und da mit den Dingen, die nicht klappen wollten, Deans Aggressionen stiegen, hätte er beinahe den Motelbesitzer angefallen, hätte Sam ihn nicht festgehalten und ihn mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme wieder auf den Teppich der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Dann hatte Dean angenervt eisern geschwiegen, als der Wirt ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie trotzdem für zwei zahlen müssten, da sie ja auch zu zweit wären- wenn auch in einem Zimmer. So hatten sie sich das Zimmer geteilt und damit auch übler Weise auch das Bett. Zu ihrem Glück war das allerdings alles andere als problematisch gewesen, denn groß war es zwar nicht, aber als klein konnte man es auch nicht bezeichnen. So hatte sicher der Jüngere widerwillig in Deans Arme gelegt, der sich bereits machoartig und breit aufs Bett hatte fallen lassen. So war es für Dean nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen endlich wieder bequem zu liegen und das auch zu genießen, während Sam sich in seinen Armen immer hin und her gedreht hatte. Und das, wo der Jüngere doch sonst wie ein Stein da lag und schlief. Aber irgendwann hatte selbst das ein Ende und Sam war wohl vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Und nun? Ja, nun war Dean mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht wegen einem mehr als realistischen Alptraum, der noch immer an seinen Nerven zehrte. So beugte er sich über den Jüngeren, während er die Decke von diesem herunter zog, um Sam im fahlen Licht, der durch das Fenster hereinscheinenden Straßenlaterne mustern zu können. Halb auf dem Rücken und halb auf der Seite lag Sam da, mit einem entspannten Gesicht- und vor allem atmend! Wie Dean neuerlich und erleichtert feststellte. Ein paar Strähnen braunen Haares waren ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht, welche Dean vorsichtig- um Sam nicht zu wecken- weg strich. Er war froh, dass dieser Alptraum von eben trotz allem nur ein Traum blieb und damit nicht real war und Sam unverletzt neben ihm im Bett lag. Sanft strichen seine rauen Hände über Sams Oberarm. Der Jüngste der Winchesters war ganz warm vom Schlafen und Dean beschloss vorerst, ihn weiterschlafen zu lassen. Gefühlssachen waren eigentlich nicht so sein Ding, deswegen tat er so etwas immer nur dann, wenn Sam es nicht mitbekam- wenn niemand es mitbekam. Das war etwas, das er niemandem zeigen wollte. Wieso auch? Es ging niemanden etwas an und Dean sah nicht ein, jedem sein Innerstes zu zeigen. Und Sam durfte es nicht sehen, weil dieser dazu zu sehr Mittelpunkt seines Denkens war. Er musste ihn beschützen, das hatte er ihrem Vater versprochen und er würde sich daran halten. Nicht wegen dem Versprechen, sondern, weil er es so wollte. Weil er nicht ertragen konnte, wenn Sam Schmerzen hatte, oder wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Das konnte er nur, wenn er seinen Bruder selbst niedermachte. Aber dann hatte es einen Grund und er konnte besser damit leben, wenn er es selbst so beabsichtigt hatte.

Aber auch das würde er Sam ganz sicher nicht wissen lassen. Er wusste, dass er in vielen Dingen unfair seinem kleinen Bruder gegenüber war, aber er tat es, um ihn zu schützen, auch wenn dieser das noch nicht verstand. Irgendwann würde er es verstehen- hoffte Dean. Ansonsten würde Sam immer ein naiver Teeny bleiben. Leise gähnend bemerkte er, wie müde er eigentlich noch war. Daran hatte selbst der Alptraum nichts ändern können. Sich zurücksinken lassend, zog er sein Sensibelchen zu sich und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Morgen früh mussten sie wieder fit sein. Er wollte nicht wieder so früh aufgeben müssen beim fahren. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Sam mit seinen Prophezeiungen recht hatte. Wo er es doch so gerne sah, wenn der kleine Klugscheißer Unrecht hatte.

************************* TBC ****************************


End file.
